Lost and Found
by astraplain
Summary: Ray has lost his precious Amethyst.


Author's Note: Thanks to Purple Lolly, whose story "Lost" provided inspiration for this piece.

::Disclaimer: Gorgeous Carat belongs to Higuri You.::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Florian on opium.'

Even as he shook his head in denial of her words, Ray looked to Laila for reassurance. Desperate, he sought a sign that it was just a mistake or even an ill-considered escalation in her rivalry with Florian. The pain and fear in Laila's eyes spoke the truth more clearly than any words.

"How? Where did he get it?" Although he'd only known the blond for a few months, Ray was sure that Florian was not inclined to indulge in dangerous substances - especially not something as illicit as opium - particularly since he was now responsible for Noel's care. Florian took that responsibility very seriously.

Forcing a smile, Ray touched Laila's arm gently and forced himself to accept the truth of her words. "Gather the men and search for Florian, but don't make a fuss. I'll talk to Azura."

She nodded once and hurried off, not wasting a moment on emotions. She'd deal with them later - when Florian was safe. No matter what her feelings about him, she wouldn't wish for anything bad to happen to him. Years ago, she'd witnessed just how bad opium addiction could be. She couldn't bear the thought of Ray having to watch it destroy his Amethyst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was expecting trouble even while hoping he was wrong. As he dodged Azura's whip and wielded his own, Ray wondered why it had taken him so long to catch on to what was really happening around him. For the first time in a decade he'd let his guard down and this was the result.

He gritted his teeth as the tip of Azura's whip caught his side, slicing cloth and flesh before retreating. It slowed him down only the slightest bit, but enough for Azura to dodge Ray's counterstrike.

There were no wasted movements, no unnecessary words. Their entire focus was on winning, and they were both battling as if they were sworn enemies rather than closest friends.

In the end it was luck and the knowledge that Florian's life was at stake that gave Ray the edge. He chose not to question Azura's sudden bad aim, or the weakness of his strikes. Florian was all that mattered; he wouldn't allow himself to second-guess his victory, or wonder if the man he'd once considered his dearest friend was truly the villain he appeared to be.

"If I'd known he'd bring out this side of you, I'd have kept him." Azura looked up from his seat on the edge of his rumpled bed and smiled. "He is quite exquisite. Pity you haven't tasted him."

"Just tell me where he is." Ray kept his focus only on the words he needed to hear. He wouldn't allow Azura, or his own guilty conscience to distract him from what was important.

"I sold him," Azura replied with the tone of someone who was holding back the punchline of a delicious joke.

"To whom? Where can I find him?"

"Now, Ray, surely your time among the aristocracy in Paris hasn't dulled your mind completely. Or have you been so pampered these last eight years that you've forgotten what it's like to be someone's toy?" Azura tilted his head back, his undamaged eye assessing him coldly. "Your little pet was no longer interesting once my opium made him docile, so I sold him. Are you so above your past that you can't remember where one buys and sells pretty men?"

"You sold him to a brothel?" Ray was almost beside himself with outrage. It was only with great effort that he restrained himself and demanded more information. "Which one? Where can I find him?"

"Where else but 'The Jewel'? You really have lost your edge, my dear Noir. How disappointing. The old you would have at least appreciated my little joke." Azura leaned forward, frowning like a parent regarding an errant child. "Such a fuss for something like this? It's not like the boy's still untouched."

Azura was still laughing when Ray punched him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fritz Bernholt hated Morocco. He hated anywhere that wasn't his comfortable English manor or his private club. He had a particularly intense dislike for anything that involved sand. In fact, the only thing he found tolerable about these damnable business trips for the family trading company was the chance to indulge in his hobby.

As the middle of three brothers from a prominent family, Fritz didn't dare indulge himself at home. But here, in one hot, horrible place after another, he took his pleasure as often as his very open schedule allowed.

So far from home, no one cared who his family was, or that he was a small, round, balding middle-aged man who hadn't yet settled down with a wife. Here, the only thing they cared about was the amount of cash in his wallet.

Striding into the nondescript building, he nodded at the doorman and entered the main sitting area where the proprietor promptly greeted him.

"Welcome back, sir. It's been some time since your last visit. The same boy is available unless you'd prefer someone different? We have some new arrivals." He leaned in closer, lowering his voice conspiratorially although they were the only ones in the room.

"Perhaps you'd be interested in our newest acquisition? A European boy of rare beauty, with eyes such as you've never seen." Seeing the intense interest in the client's eyes, the proprietor pulled back.

"Unfortunately, he was caught in a street fight and suffered a few bruises and some damage to his vocal cords. He can't speak, poor boy." The proprietor did his best to look upset on the boy's behalf to hide his irritation at the truth – that the boy had been injured when he'd begun withdrawing from his opium addiction. He's put up quite a struggle, injuring two men before they'd managed to subdue him. Leaning in close to the rich customer, the proprietor spoke in his most persuasive tone. "He is quite a rare beauty and you would be his first client. Of course the cost... ."

"Damn the cost, man. Let me see him. If he is all you say, you can name your price."

"As you wish. Please follow me."

It was the last room on the third floor and Fritz was sweating profusely by the time they reached it, but his curiosity wouldn't be denied. He had to see this boy.

Even curled up on his side and half-hidden by blankets, the boy, no, the young man, was beautiful. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, his skin was ivory pale and perfect and his hair was blond silk that begged to be touched. When the proprietor shook him and the man awoke, his eyes glittered the most amazing shade of amethyst.

"How much?" Fritz demanded, already reaching for his wallet. All reason fled in the face of his need to not just touch this creature, but to possess him. Surely with a beauty like this at his side, as his faithful servant, he would no longer need to confine his hobby to business trips abroad.

"For an hour?" The proprietor's voice had taken on a tone of pure cunning but Fritz didn't care.

"Forever, man. How much to buy him outright?"

"Sir, you don't mean... The cost..."

"I'll not play your games, sir." Fritz pulled out his wallet and emptied the contents onto the only chair in the room. Money cascaded across the cushion but the proprietor made sure none touched the floor. "Have the lot or have nothing."

When the proprietor seemed as if he might barter, Fritz reached for the pile.

"Done!" The proprietor slapped his hand down across the pile so Fritz couldn't change his mind. "But he leaves with only what he brought with him." He gestured towards the small pile of torn and dirty clothing lying on the floor in a corner.

"Fine." Fritz turned towards the blond who was regarding him with dull, uninterested eyes. When the blond didn't move, Fritz gathered the clothes and tossed them on the bed. "Dress yourself. I'm taking you out of here."

Slowly, the blond drew the dirty shirt towards him, picking it up and almost hugging it before putting it on. He fumbled awkwardly with the buttons, but couldn't seem to get them fastened.

"What did you give him?" Fritz demanded, suspecting that the man was drugged. He leaned close to the blond and caught a whiff of sweetness under the scent of dirt and blood. "Did you give him opium then?"

"Not us, but he fairly reeked of the stuff when he arrived. He was in a state then, but he's coming out of it. I don't think he was in too far, but I can't make promises. Mind, it's not my concern any longer. Now hurry on before my partner returns and wants another look at his prize."

"Then help me get him dressed if you want us gone!" Fritz's head was beginning to throb with the start of a headache. He rarely did impulsive things because they usually backfired, but this... this was promising to be either the best or the worst thing he'd ever done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Florian!" Noel pushed through the crowd desperately trying to catch up to his guardian. He'd caught a glimpse of him walking with a stranger and even from a distance, Noel could tell that something was wrong. Florian was dirty and he seemed to be leaning on the other man.

"Florian! Wait!" Noel planted his feet and screamed as loudly as he could, startling the people around him. Through the crowd, he could see the man stop and half turn to see what the commotion was. Taking advantage of everyone's surprise, Noel shouted. "Don't leave me, Florian!" With a burst of speed, he raced through the crowd, almost colliding with the man who had started moving again.

"Where are you taking my Florian?" Noel demanded, grabbing the heavy-set man's pant leg and pulling hard. "What's wrong with him?"

Before the man could answer, another voice interrupted. "Noel? What are you doing here? Florian?"

"Mister detective? Something's wrong with Florian and this man's a stranger and he's trying to take him away. You have to arrest him!"

Fritz Bernholt looked at the child, who was clutching his teddy bear and looking defiant, then at the man who had just arrived. The man was thin and had sharp, penetrating eyes. He was exactly the kind of man Fritz didn't want to deal with while holding onto his new acquisition. He'd known this wouldn't work! Looking around frantically, he realized there was no way he could get away, even if he were willing to give up his newfound treasure. But, damn-it-all, he didn't want to give him up! Not when he was this close to having something he'd wanted so badly for so many years.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what either of you are talking about." Fritz drew himself up to his full height, or as close as he could get while supporting his blond. He put on his haughtiest expression and glared at the man and boy. "This man is my servant. He's been injured and I'm taking him back to our hotel."

"I see," Solomon replied slowly, studying the man and his companion carefully. He was quite sure the blond was indeed Florian, who did appear to be injured. He was conscious but unresponsive, leaning against this strange man. "This is not the place for an injured man. Allow us to assist you in escorting this man to the hotel. Surely we can straighten everything out there."

"No!" Noel protested, planting his feet stubbornly. "We have to take Florian back to Ray. We're not supposed to go out without telling him and he's going to be mad at both of us. But Florian gets lost a lot so I had to find him."

"It will be alright, Noel." Solomon patted the boy's head and gave him a smile. "I'll talk to Count Courland myself. But first we have to take care of Florian." Ignoring Fritz's objections, Solomon took Florian's other arm and started walking. The hotel was a few streets away. They navigated the crowds somewhat awkwardly and were sweaty and uncomfortable by the time they entered the cool lobby of the hotel.

"I can manage from here," Fritz said in a vain attempt be rid of the man and little boy. Of course it didn't work. The man simply waited for him to indicate the room number while the boy trailed along looking as though he might cry. Ray was going to yell at him and he might even whip Florian again. Noel clutched his teddy bear and trudged along behind the men all the way down the hall wondering why grown-ups never listened.

"On the bed then," Fritz said, wheezing a bit from the walk and the effort of half-carrying his new purchase. He fumbled with his room key while the other man walked the blond into the room and eased him carefully down onto the comfortable bed.

The man leaned in close and took a long look into the blond's eyes before straightening and turning to the boy. "Noel, would you please go ask the desk clerk for a fresh pitcher of water and some extra wash cloths? I'm sure Florian will feel better if we clean him up a little."

"Sure," Noel agreed, happy to have something to do to help. The sooner Florian was better, the sooner they could go back and maybe Ray wouldn't yell at them too much. He hurried away dragging his beloved teddy bear.

"Now then, while the boy is gone, perhaps you can tell me the truth of this matter. I am Detective Solomon Sugar and this young man is my friend, Florian Rochefort of Paris. He is in the care of Count Ray Balzac Courland, also of Paris. How did you happen to acquire him?"

Solomon's tone made it clear that he suspected that Fritz had less than respectable intentions for the blond.

"I know nothing of this Florian Rochefort. This man is a common whore. I purchased from The Jewel just an hour ago. I paid a princely sum for him, too. I'll not have strangers telling me tales just to rob me of my prize." Even as he said it, Fritz wondered where the words were coming from. He rarely shared personal information but his need to keep the blond had made him desperate.

"A common whore? More like a tourist, ill and injured, who was kidnapped and sold into the trade. Unless you expect me to believe there are a good many amethyst-eyed blonds in Morocco wearing clothes from DePaul's of Paris?" Solomon fingered the once fine cloth of Florian's shirt. There was no mistaking the quality of the fabric, and he knew that Ray had most of his clothing tailored by the owner, Jacques DePaul.

"Damnation!" Fritz slumped into one of the overstuffed armchairs and hid his face in his hands. He should have known it was too good to be true. To have come so close... .

Just then the boy returned carrying the pitcher with exaggerated care. He gave it to Solomon then watched as Solomon wet a cloth and gently wiped Florian's face.

"May I do that?" Noel asked hopefully. "Florian showed me how when we were on the ship and he got sick. I took really good care of him. Even Ray said so."

"By all means." Solomon handed the cloth to Noel. "I'll leave it to the expert. I'll just take Mr..."

"Bernholt. Fritz Bernholt," Fritz supplied automatically. It was far too late to get out of this unscathed but perhaps at least he could keep some of his dignity.

"Yes, Mr Bernholt and I will go downstairs and speak to the clerk about getting some soup and medicine for Florian. We won't be long, but call me if you need help or if Florian wakes up."

"Okay," Noel agreed readily. He climbed carefully onto the bed and set his bear beside Florian before gently running the wet washcloth over Florian's face.

"You're doing very well, Noel. We'll be back shortly"

Solomon escorted Fritz out of the room and closed the door. They moved several yards down the corridor before Solomon stopped. "Did you give him the opium?"

"No, the owner said he was like that when he arrived at the... place where I found him. He thought the man... Florian... hadn't fallen too deeply because of the way he was reacting to the withdrawal. Look, I don't know what you're thinking but..."

"Mt Bernholt, calm yourself. I'm sure you acted with the purest of intentions, spending a great deal of your own money to save a stranger in need. I am quite sure that Florian's patron will be most grateful to you. And of course he will compensate you for your time and inconvenience."

"Yes, that... would be most kind of him. I didn't expect it of course, but I couldn't leave that poor young man there to suffer any more abuse."

"You are a gentlemen, sir. Now come, let us find some clean clothes and medicine. I'll arrange for another room so we don't inconvenience you any longer than necessary. I'll also have to find out where Count Courland is staying and send word that Florian and Noel are safe."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be glad to assist you in any way." Fritz sighed and followed along after Solomon, feeling an odd mixture of regret and relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Fritz muttered for the ninth time as he led Solomon towards Azura's mansion. Fritz had done business with the man many times but Azura still made him nervous. There was something sinister about the man that went much deeper than the scarred face and patch over his damaged eye.

"Whatever you do," Fritz told Solomon, "don't call him Romwell. It's his American name but he doesn't like people to use it unless he asks them to call him that."

"Romwell," Solomon repeated, more to himself than to his escort. "Where have I heard that name?"

"I'm a business man; I don't ask those kinds of questions, but I suspect as a detective, you would have heard the name quite often. There are rumors that he and his father were involved in more illegal business than legitimate. Now don't ask me any more, I don't like to talk about these things."

"Of course. I appreciate everything you've done and are doing to help my friend Florian. I assure you that Count Courland will be most grateful."

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with, shall we?" The longer he was involved in this matter, the more Fritz regretted ever setting eyes on the blond. He should have known that nothing good ever came of acting impulsively. Now he was goingto lose his beautiful prize and would have to face Azura, as well as the mysterious Count. This would not be good.

"I'll introduce you, but then I really must take my leave. I'll check on the boy and Florian when I get back to the hotel."

"Of course." Solomon gave Fritz an understanding smile. "We've inconvenienced you far too much already. Don't worry about Noel, he'll take good care of Florian, and I've asked the clerk to check on them as well. The medicine should help Florian sleep through most of what's left of the opium withdrawal."

"Well that's good. Come on then, we're here." They turned the corner and came upon a broad street that led to a huge mansion. They'd barely covered half the distance when a voice called out.

"Detective Sugar!!" Laila appeared from somewhere off to the left and nearly tackled Solomon in her excitement. "Thank goodness you're here! Florian and Noel are missing and Ray is almost frantic." She stopped abruptly and turned towards Fritz. "I'm sorry..."

"Laila, may I introduce Fritz Bernholt. You'll want to take us to Count Courland immediately. Mr Bernholt has news about your missing companions."

Laila didn't wait for Solomon to finish talking. She turned and hurried away at a near-run, leaving the men to follow as quickly as they could. Laila led them to a lavish room where Ray was gesturing his men away and moving forward to greet them.

"Ray, I mean Count Courland..."

"Sugar! I can't get away from you even in Morocco. You'll have to bother me later, I've urgent matters to attend to."

"Your missing wards. We know." Fritz slipped easily into his businessman mode, quickly assessing Ray as a man of means who might be a useful acquaintance. He offered his hand to Ray in greeting. "They're at my hotel."

"Mr Bernholt saved your Florian from a rather unpleasant situation." Solomon added, content to step back and let the man have the spotlight. His original intentions towards Florian might not have been noble, but since then, he'd been a gentleman.

"It seems I owe you my thanks, sir. Please," Ray gestured towards a chair and sent Laila a meaningful glance. She got the message and hurried off to find some of Azura's servants and have them bring refreshments.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on Lord Azura's home," Fritz said, looking around a bit nervously.

"Don't concern yourself, Mr Bernholt. Azura is rather… busy at the moment. In fact, Laila and I were planning on relocating to a hotel today so we would no longer be imposing on his hospitality."

"Then may I suggest we forego the refreshments here and return to the hotel? Noel is attending to Florian but I'm sure you'll be more relaxed once you've seen them for yourself."

"Excellent suggestion, Sugar. Let me make arrangements with my men and take leave of Azura. I'll need no more than ten minutes."

As good as his word, Ray and Laila were soon ready. Ray carried only one rather heavy-looking valise that he insisted contained his most essential belongings. His men would follow with the rest of the luggage.

The hotel wasn't far, and the streets were too crowded to navigate at a reasonable speed but Fritz was exhausted and insisted on riding. Ray asked Laila to accompany Fritz while he and Solomon went ahead on foot.

Solomon used the time to tell Ray everything he knew of what had happened to Florian. Ray, however, offered very little information in return. He had no intention of sharing his reason for being in Morocco, or for his abrupt departure from Arura's house. The less Solomon knew about Azura, the safer he was, not that Ray would tell him that.

Solomon, however, had already connected Ray's hasty retreat from Azura's house and Florian's misfortunes to Fritz's comments about Azura. The dark expression on Ray's face and his vague and carefully worded answers to questions simply confirmed what Solomon suspected.

"Ray!" Noel heard the men approaching the hotel room and ran out into the hallway clutching his teddy bear in distress. "Florian's really sick. Hurry up!"

Ray beat Solomon to Florian's side by three long strides. Taking the shivering, crying blond into his arms, he started murmuring soothing words even as he motioned for a wet washcloth and a glass of water.

"Shhh. It's alright. You're safe, Florian. You're safe."

Florian turned in Ray's arms and buried his face against Ray's neck. He wrapped his arms around Ray and held on as if he were drowning but his sobs faded until he was just shivering and making small gasping sounds.

"Brandy," Ray said quietly, asking Solomon to bring him a bottle. The man nodded and took Noel by the hand.

"Come help me, Noel. We'll go get some things to make Florian feel better."

Noel went reluctantly, his eyes on Florian until the last possible moment. Once they were gone, Ray kicked off his shoes and settled more comfortably on the bed, not loosening his hold on the trembling blond. Now that he had Florian safely back in his arms, he could devise a plan of action. He'd continue to hold him until Solomon returned with the brandy and then, after he had Florian drink a good measure, he'd ask Solomon to help him get Florian into the bath. The combination of the drink and the warm water ought to help calm him enough for sleeping.

More importantly, he'd get Florian calm enough to get onto the next available boat out of Morocco. Ray had left Azura unconscious and chained up in his own basement. He told the servants that Azura had left orders not to disturb him. If luck was with them, they'd be on a ship first thing in the morning, hopefully before Azura was discovered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure you can't join us?" Ray stood outside his stateroom taking his leave of Solomon and Fritz.

"I'm afraid not," Fritz replied regretfully. He knew this was likely his last chance to see the lovely blond that had been his for such a short time. "I've got two more countries to visit before I return home, but thank you for the offer. You've been more than generous. I'm almost embarrassed to receive such kindness when I did very little."

"You did my ward and me a great service, Mr Bernholt. One that mere money could never repay. Come visit me when you are in Paris. I am sure Florian will want to thank you personally once he has recovered."

"How is he?" Solomon asked, interrupting. He'd taken charge of Noel while Ray had tended Florian last night but, judging by the dark circles under Ray's eyes, it had not been a restful night.

"He's resting, but it will be a difficult journey home. He's prone to seasickness, and in his weakened condition, he'll need a great deal of care."

"He's fortunate to have so many people looking out for him," Fritz said a little wistfully. Extending his hand to Ray, he wished him a good journey, then turned to Solomon. "We should go. The ship will be leaving soon. Care to join me for brunch?"

"I'd like that," Solomon replied before turning to Ray. "I'll be sure to visit when I'm back in Paris."

Ray gritted his teeth but nodded and shook Solomon's hand. He didn't wait for the men to depart before retreating to the stateroom and closing the door.

"Thank goodness they finally left. Florian's getting restless again, but every time I touch him, he cries as if I'm hurting him."

"I'll tend him, Laila. Would you go check with the captain to find out when we're leaving? The longer we're here, the greater the chance Azura will get free and come looking for us."

Laila shook her head. "He was your friend, Ray. He might have let you go, but now... I don't think he'll forget this."

Ray just frowned and waved her away. She'd never understand, this had little to do with locking Azura in his own basement. This was much more complicated. It was about winning and losing in a game that never ended. The innocents, like Florian, who got caught in the middle were just unfortunate casualties. And the valise full of gold and jewels that Ray had taken from Azura's mansion was nothing more than a token of temporary victory. Its value was not in its monetary worth, but in the satisfaction of knowing that a portion of it had paid to restore one of the many things Azura had stolen - Florian's freedom.

As for the rest... Ray would happily spend every last cent of it to see his Amethyst happy, even if he did intend to add it all to Florian's debt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And why would I want to go to Germany?" Ray asked distractedly. Most of his attention was on the accounting ledger in front of him but a part of him was always aware of Florian's presence.

"Because a Mr Fritz Bernholt has invited us to visit." Florian settled on the left arm of Ray's chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. He delighted in distracting Ray when he thought the man had spent too much time 'fussing over papers'.

"I'm going to finish this tonight. Distracting me will just make it take longer." Ray didn't have to look up to know that Florian was pouting. "Perhaps I should send you to Germany alone."

"Splendid idea," Florian said with mock cheer. He slid off the chair but remained at Ray's side, leaning down a little to say, "After all, Fritz likes me. I don't imagine he'd ignore me for a book full of numbers."

"Is that so?" Quicker than Florian could react, Ray was out of his chair and had Florian pinned against the bookcase. "So you want to go to Germany?"

"We could invite him for a visit instead," Florian offered, smiling slyly as his hands gripped Ray's hips and pulled him closer. "I hear he travels with a personal secretary now; a young man he met while traveling in Sweden."

"Is that so? Then we'll offer him one of the guest suites in the south wing." Ray leaned in closer, pressing Florian firmly against the bookcase, but only enough so that they were body to body, not enough to cause the bookshelves to dig into his back.

"We could take them to the opera," Florian suggested as Ray bit his ear lightly. "Or the museum." A bite on the neck. "Or perhaps…"

Florian never finished his thought. Instead, Ray claimed his mouth and kept it busy as he loosened clothing. Finally Ray maneuvered them both around so that Florian was facing Ray's desk with Ray behind him.

Just before Ray bent him across the desk, Florian grabbed the ledger. He snapped it closed and tossed it to the floor as his victory cry turned to one of pleasure. "Numbers be damned," he told Ray before getting thoroughly distracted. For once, Ray had to agree.

::end::


End file.
